


How to say fuck you in flowers

by Soren4300



Series: Gift for Ches - Spirk [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Earth AU, M/M, how to say fuck you in flowers, meet ugly, they're about 18 y/o, this plays in the USA bc I needed an effing currency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soren4300/pseuds/Soren4300
Summary: Spock works at his mother's flower shop and gets an unsual request by a rude customer. It works out in the end, promise





	How to say fuck you in flowers

It was a quiet day inside his mother's flower shop; a certain feeling of peace accompanied it. A peace Spock embraced without complaint after the latest conversation he had had with his father. His nerves were still a little frayed.  
  
His mother was currently in the small room behind the register while he stood beside the bead curtain separating the two rooms. He could hear her walking around and tending to a few flowers, humming and talking to them. She was a gift Spock would cherish for eternity. She was his rock whenever his father tried to persuade him into reconsidering his future but much to his father's chagrin Spock wouldn't change his decision to attend _Starfleet Academy_ to become an astrophysicist.  


As he looked outside through the big windows, past the various tables, pots and vases containing a myriad of colours, smells and shapes, admiring the way the sun fell on the potted plants in front of the shop, he heard the awfully loud engine of a motorcycle. Well, he knew it was a motorcycle because it stopped directly in his sight, avoiding the pots by half a meter. If anything happened to them...they were his mother's joy and pride.  
  
Before Spock could go outside to investigate the noisy distraction and nearly avoided catastrophe the door slammed open with the tingle of a bell and a young blond man holding a helmet in his left hand entered. He looked around the shop with a frown on his face, then walked straight to the counter with heavy and quick steps, slammed 20 dollars on the counter and demanded:“How do I say 'fuck you' in flowers.“ 

What.  
  
“Excuse me?“  
  
" _H o w_ do I say _F u c k Y o u_ in flowers.“  
  
“Sir, that's not the purpose of flower language.“, Spock replied with a frown.  
  
“I don't care, I need a bunch of flowers in the next five minutes!“  
  
...Unbelievable.  
  
Suddenly he heard the curtain behind him moving and out stepped his mother.  
  
“Oh, a customer? How wonderful! My dear, could you tend to him while I move Amarilla into another pot?“  
  
Spock would never be able to deny her anything and wasn't quite sure if his mother was aware of that.  


“I'm certain I can be of help, mother.“  
  
He turned around again to the man, put on his best customer smile and said:“If you would follow me, sir? We have just what you need.“  
  
He then walked past his mother around the counter and stood before the man. Who was blinking slowly with an expression Spock couldn't quite discern. It didn't matter. He could hear his mother giggle as she went back into the smaller room, the beads brushing against each other.  
  
“May I inquire who the recipient of the bouquet is going to be?“  
  
“Hm?! Oh...ehm...A future...eh...business partner.“  
  
What an eloquent man. At least he wasn't yelling anymore. 

“And does this person have any characteristics you would like to comment on?“, Spock asked while he went to a vase with newly arrived hibisci which was centred on a small round table on the left side of the door. Thankfully it was the kind that closed itself. Small favours.  
  
“His inability to work with others and being a greedy rude shark!“, the man unexpectedly yelled in the shattered silence. Exhausting. And he was sure sharks didn't deserve this comparison.  
  
Next Spock picked up a single thistle from the other side of the room. He wasn't sure _why_ his mother had these kinds of flowers but right now it made things easier. Maybe she believed in the equality of _all_ flower messages. Suddenly he realized that the man hadn't stopped talking yet.  
  
“-and on top of that he has disgusting table manners and no respect for other business owners, that stupid ugly snake!“-what did snakes do to him, Spock wondered while he chose a few scarlet geraniums to conceal the bloom of the thistle-“I don't even _understand_ why we have to work with him?! But dad insists and McCoy is agreeing with him and then he said ' _Jim you have to get a welcoming gift_ ' like he can't get one himself and then he said ' _Jim hurry up we only have half an hour till they arrive_ ' so I came here and like why are there so many cars in this part of the city?“ 

Spock wasn't sure how the man -Jim?- was breathing and talking so fast at the same time; maybe he wasn't. But what Spock did know for a fact was that the man's pacing and gesticulating made him nervous.  
  
The bouquet wasn't very elegant, the colours didn't quite match and neither did their shapes, but he added a few grasses to fill the empty spots, tied the bouquet together with yarn and decided on white wrapping paper. Thank goodness white complemented about every colour and there was the added bonus of the fitting symbolism. A new relationship was always a new beginning after all. Spock looked it over one last time, walked back to the man in the middle of the shop and held it out to him. He finally stopped talking.  
  
Silence fell over the shop. From the distance he could hear his mother. How soothing her mere presence was.  
  
“...You're already done.“ His voice was suddenly so quiet. Who would have thought that was possible.  
  
“Yes. I gathered that you were in a hurry, sir.“ He remembered to smile for his customer.  
  
Absolute silence. Again. Spock couldn't read the man's face but it was definitely the same expression from earlier.  
  
But he seemed to snap out of it quickly enough and smiled in return and took the bouquet. Huh. Only now he realised that the man's eyes matched the colour of the yarn he had chosen. 

“Thank you a lot...“-the man glanced at his nameplate-“...Spock.“  
  
Why was the man suddenly so close?  
  
“So what kind of flow-“  
  
A loud ring tone pierced through the calm atmosphere. Both of them flinched. The man had trouble letting neither the bouquet nor his helmet fall while he tried to reach for his phone. It was an amusing sight and somehow he was successful; yet another one of the man's talents it seemed.  
  
Jim paled when he looked at his screen and yelled:“I NEED TO LEAVE!!“, while he practically ran out of the shop. Before Spock could even take a single step back to the register he heard the motorcycle howl and then wheels squealing against the road.  
  
At least the man had paid beforehand.  
  


\---------------------------------------  


  
It had been about a week since The Argument and Spock was getting annoyed with his father's behaviour. Why couldn't he accept his son's wishes? Spock decided that if his father couldn't talk about anything else when they saw each other, no matter how discretely he worded it, he would simply have to avoid his father at all costs. It didn't matter for how long, be it a few month or 18 years. _Sybok_ wisely kept his thoughts to himself for once.  
  
The little bell above the door chimed while he was lost in thoughts and only realized someone was standing in font of them when said person cleared their throat. Shaken out of his thoughts Spock looked up and saw the motorcycle man again. It seemed he wasn't in a hurry this time because he just stood there with a smile, leaning against the counter. His teeth were straight and white.  
  
”Hello again.” Was that shade of blue natural?  
  
”Hello. May I help you, sir?”  
  
”Please call me Jim." His smile dropped. "I'm here to apologize for my behaviour a few days ago and wanted to thank you again.”  
  
Spock was very grateful for the counter between them because until now he had assumed personal space to be a widely known phenomenon but in this exact moment he wasn't so certain anymore.  
  
”I was merely doing my work … … … Jim.”  
  
“No, you must have done something amazing! McCoy nearly had a heart attack when he saw the flowers!”  
  
Spock came to the realization that the ma- that Jim had a pleasant laugh.  
  
“Really now?”  
  
“Yes! Oh, before we're interrupted again! What kind of flowers were that?”  
  
Huh...Spock rarely got to talk about his interests like that.  
  
“Well, there were hibisci, one of their meanings is 'warm sexuality' and the pi-”  
  
“ _They mean WHAT?!_ ” Too close...his ears were ringing...  
  
Over the ringing he could suddenly hear his mother's concerned voice voice from the back room. She was calculating their monthly profit.  
  
“My sunshine, is everything alright?”  
  
“Rest assured, mother. Everything is alright.”, he called back.  
  
Then he turned around again and tried to convey through his _glare_ that his shouting was highly unappreciated. He continued.  
  
“The single pink flower was a blooming thistle, one of it's meanings is 'insult'. Therefore it could be translated to 'kindly fuck yourself'.” _If you ever yell at me like that again._ At least he looked like he regretted it.  
  
“I'm so sorry! Of fuck I just keep screwing this up...Please forgive me.”  
  
He was leaning in again, grabbing Spock's hands. His eyes looked desperate. They _unquestionably_ were a captivating shade of blue. Electrifying and strong. Slightly nuanced and deep. He could get adjusted to their proximi-  
  
…  
  
… …  
  
… … …  
  
Spock was suddenly quite close to panicking.  
  
“Very...well.” Oh fuck indeed.  
  
“ _Thank you!_ ” Jim certainly seemed relieved.  
  
He continued:”Ehm...you really did what I had asked, huh? How to say 'fuck you' in flowers...Oh dear god. So...what were the others?” His look was so earnest. Spock suddenly felt his cheeks warm up.  
  
“The dark red ones were scarlet geraniums, their meaning is 'stupidity'”-Jim laughed again-“And then I added some grasses to fill the bouquet in. The white wrapping symbolised a new beginning.”  
  
“Wow. It seems like McCoy knows some stuff about this as well. I can't wait to tease him.”  
  
They stayed like this for some time, Jim couldn't stop chuckling and Spock's mind was a train wreck.  
  
When Jim had finally gotten control over himself again he looked at Spock with _that smile_. He suddenly felt weird. The area around his heart was acting strange, was there something wrong with it? Did they need to visit the hospital later? He heard Jim talking again.  
  
“-wanted to buy two flowers. A...”-he stopped to take out a small note from his pocket-”...daisy and a yellow lily.”, he read. “Do you have those?”  
  
“We do.”  
  
Spock went around the counter once more, this time to the right side of the door and was only mildly surprised to find a great quantity of them together in one vase. His mother undoubtedly _was_ a great woman.  
  
He returned behind the counter and handed them over.  
  
“How much?” Jim really looked happy to see these flowers. Did he even know their meaning?  
  
“One dollar and seventy five cents, please.” He wasn't sure how to bring up the left behind money from last week.  
  
Jim handed over the correct amount, put the yellow lily in the neckline of his shirt so the bloom was still visible and...held the daisy out to Spock?! Did he _know what that meant_. Spock's heart was doing the weird thing again. His stomach had joined. He needed to talk to his mother about going to the hospital.  
  
“Would you go on a date with me?” Jim was doing the thing with his eyes again.  
  
“Wha-”  
  
“YES HE WILL!”  
  
“MOTHER?!”  
  
Spock turned around with haste and stared at the woman he loved most. How could she do this to him? Had she been listening the whole time? She seemed to realize what she had done for she clasped her hands over her mouth and looked quite embarrassed.  
  
“Forgive me, my star. I got carried away in my excitement.” How could he stay mad at her? How?  
  
In that moment he remembered the reason for this situation and turned around again to look at Jim. He seemed slightly uncomfortable as well. Should Spock say something? An answer seemed to be required of him, didn't it? But what was he going to say? He recalled his earlier enlightenment and decided to remain true to himself. Spock hoped all of this would end soon; his body wasn't taking it well...  
  
“I...accept your offer.” With that answer he took the daisy from Jim and looked at it with a slight grimace. But if that was Jim's opinion of him ... … ... It _did_ look like he had done some research.  
  
“Wonderful!” His eyes were beautiful.  
  
“So...what are your hobbies?”  
  
Pardon?  
  
“It would be an awful date if we did something you wouldn't like.”, Jim explained himself slightly flustered. His stare must have made him self-conscious.  
  
“I take joy in playing chess and tending to flowers. Reading is also something I do frequently.”  
  
“Then how about we go to the museum?”, he proposed. “They have a new exhibition about plants when dinosaurs were still alive.”  
  
Had Jim...been informing himself before arriving here? Learning new things about the Jurassic flora did indeed sound interesting so Spock gave his assent.  
  
“Really? Fantastic! What do you think about going this Saturday?” Jim looked so happy. The contagious smile made his azure eyes shine.  
  
Which was the reason Spock had to prepare himself for the loss of such a beautiful sight for he had to work that day. He only realized he had been smiling as well when his face fell.  
  
“I have-”  
  
“NO WORK THAT DAY!”  
  
Spock spun around to face his mother again. He knew her so if he had to analyse her expression he would sum it up as 'mortified but not regretting it'.  
  
“ _Mother_ , for the last time: stop doing this!” With warm cheeks he turned around again while taking a deep breath and accomplished to continue with a calm voice: “It turns out I'm free on Saturday.”  
  
Jim was blinking slowly again but then a smile broke out on his face. He looked so happy. The weird feeling didn't leave.  
  
“Great! Is 11 a.m. okay with you?”  
  
“Yes.” Keeping eye contact hadn't been so difficult earlier...  
  
“Excellent! Then I'll meet you here on Saturday?” Spock nodded. His throat felt a little dry.  
  
“Well...then see you on Saturday.” Jim waved as farewell and after a little shuffling left the shop.  
  
Once the jingle of the door had ceased he turned back to his mother who threw her arms around him. He held her close.  
  
“Oooooooh!! I'm so happy for you!”  
  
“ _Mother_...”  
  
“Yes...Yes, I know. I'll try not to do it again.”  
  
“Of course.” He couldn't help himself but smile when he said that.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
She gently swatted his arm and Spock petted her hair. How cold he care for someone so much? But no matter if he would ever understand it at one point in his life or not he would cherish her forever.  


**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...I know I portrayed Jim rather stupid and a bit agressive and I've gained some new knowledge since writing this but I can't make the fic work with the new info so it'll have to stay like this. Apologies.


End file.
